Enlightenment
by 1Thunderfire
Summary: As protectors of not just the Mushroom Kingdom but the entire world, Mario and Luigi are always being tested in some way. In the past with their baby selves, they need to save the world once again but the Star Gate is making this difficult forcing the brothers to consider themselves and how they work together as a team. For the world's fate is always in their hands...


**I love all the _Mario & Luigi_ games and I especially love this section in Partners in Time. It makes me think deep thoughts and I'm not naturally a spiritual person. The important thing to me with this, is Mario and Luigi's relationship, considering the things they go through together in their task to save the world and it also explores a little the sort of world that they live in. Because of the nature of the scenario, you'll note that I refer to _Super Paper Mario_ since there's no definite chronology to contradict anyway. That's my aim. I hope this enjoy this. :)**

* * *

**Enlightenment**

A mystical aura hung in the air that as the weary travellers made their way along the long, shining path, feeling refreshed as their feet trod on a road of stardust. Truly this place was one that made you consider the deeper matters of existence. What was the meaning of life? How many stars were there in the sky? Were some of them Power Stars, Star Sprites, maybe even the most primeval of Star Spirits? Why had the travellers been granted their powers? How, despite said numerous powers, had they managed to survive near-death experiences time and time again?

This was a place to heal the heart, mind and soul. A place, alas, shut off to many, that many could not access. But adventurers such as these needed respite and comfort; a chance to replenish themselves and take a breather from the constant woes of their kingdom, their homeland, and occasionally, the world. A world that no doubt would have succumbed to evil or destruction if these adventurers, a pair of brothers, had not, by destiny, been born to protect it.

Here was a strange situation. There were four travellers but they were essentially two people. Two had travelled back in time, courtesy of an accidental chronological incident at first, but now, their presence was most definitely required if their future was to be saved.

One had to consider deeply the repercussions and contradictions of time travel. If their enemy, known as the Shroobs, had indeed invaded the Mushroom Kingdom in the past, how had the Kingdom remained intact in the elder pair's present to allow said pair to travel back to the past when, in the midst of an alien invasion, their past selves, being mere babies, may not have even survived and thus never grown into adults to save the past from destruction? One could only assume that the Shroobs had got lost in a kind of time-slip scenario, so that they should have invaded in the elder pair's present but ended up in the younger pair's present, their elder selves' past.

Ah, the Shroobs; those mushroomoid enemies considerably more dangerous than anything else their kingdom had seen so far. They were not averse to harvesting their victims; indeed, how many Toads had had their lives extinguished merely to power those flying-saucers, their vim slowly sucked out of them, seen in the form of spirits in those pipes, unable to escape or even scream? How many, as a consequence, had simply vanished from the present day?

Their presence was infectious; they had even infiltrated the Star Shrine, that area of apparent peace and calm. It was supposed to be a place where one could relieve one's burdens.

But some people, no matter where they go, can never truly be relieved of their burdens. They carried the world's problems on their shoulders.

The Mario Brothers were such people.

The adult Mario and Luigi carried their baby selves along Star Hill and looked out for a Warp Pipe that would transport them to the Star Shrine. Mario tried to remain his usual, cheery self and commented on the fact that he would at least be able to lighten their inventory a little since there were bound to be monsters even within the Star Shrine. It would be fine; such monsters could hardly represent a challenge to the greatest sibling team in the world, past or future selves.

Luigi was more troubled. When they had spoken to the Star Sprite occupying the shards of the Cobalt Star, informing them that two more shards would be sufficient to pierce the barrier around the Shroob Castle and that one such shard was residing in the Star Shrine, his younger self had started crying. Most would dismiss this as Luigi being overly sensitive even from a young age. The Cobalt Star Sprite had not been antagonistic in any way had it? It had offered hope, not threats. So why the tears?

Their transcendentally-dimensional, that is to say, bigger on the inside than the outside, friend Stuffwell, who carried about all their valuable equipment including the Cobalt Star pieces, wondered if Luigi's younger self had felt something emanate from the shards that the others could not perceive. It was perhaps possible but then the question remained: what had he sensed? Why had Mario's younger self not sensed anything? Were they indeed doing the right thing in restoring the Cobalt Star? Was all as it seemed to be?

Another question: why had they not been able to sense anything themselves? It was as if… there was a skill they had lost whilst growing up. Perhaps, having grown in strength and in other skills, it was something they no longer required. Whatever dangers present, they would be able to deal with them. They were still able to sense each other wherever the brothers happened to be though; it was part of their deep-rooted connection with each other that went far beyond that of ordinary siblings. It was a mental connection that kept them close and a connection that, on many occasions, had saved each other's lives.

"Come on, Luigi," Mario called out. "The Star Shrine's just ahead." His younger self waved them over as if to say hurry up.

Perhaps he was just being anxious, Luigi thought as he climbed the last hill to join his brother, an aspect of his over-cautious, timid nature. His younger self had been spooked by the Cobalt Star Sprite; it was not often that such a spirit conversed with you on such significant matters after all. That was all.

Mario and Luigi jumped into the pipe with their baby selves clinging to them and a moment later, they had arrived at the Star Shrine. Everywhere they looked, there were stars.

"The Professor shall want some records of this," Stuffwell commented, referring to the eccentric Professor Elvin Gadd, his creator. "It is not quite in the realms of the paranormal exactly but I am sure he would be able to draw a connection somehow." The sentient suitcase seemed pleased at the prospect of taking snapshots of this beautiful landscape.

Did spirits come here? The Star Shrine was merely one aspect of the overall Star Haven after all. Did spirits go to a realm in Star Haven that the living were not able to perceive? How were Star Spirites and Star Spirits created anyway?

Mario and Luigi had seen much in their relatively young lives and were bound yet to see much more. Being members of the mysterious and highly obscure Ancient Tribe, whose origins had been lost in the mists of time, the brothers were to be granted extraordinarily long and youthful lives; no doubt they would uncover the mysteries of Star Haven in time. And indeed they would uncover many more mysteries and have many more adventures. Luigi was more right than he knew when he once stated to Mario in a little place called Rogueport, "But my adventures won't end here, bro… They'll never end…"

The Star Spirits had indeed picked the right people to be heroes.

"It looks like there's a kind of gate ahead," Luigi remarked, seeing a large golden star fitted between two crystal pillars. "I guess the shard must be that way…"

They walked along another starry road with Stuffwell eagerly taking pictures from here and there. Considering the kind of sensors that E. Gadd liked to pack into his devices, no doubt Stuffwell would pick up things that they could not see. He also noticed the gate and proposed that it must be the Star Shrine that the Cobalt Star mentioned. Mario and Luigi put their baby selves down, glad for a brief rest.

The Star Gate opened its eyes.

"Pilgrims and wanderers…" it spoke. "What is it you seek in this sanctified place? Beyond this gate lies the realm of the stars, keepers of light. Those judged unworthy or without purpose will not be allowed to enter."

Mario, used to dealing with such beings, tried to explain their situation. "We need to get past because we need to restore-"

"STOP!" the Star Gate commanded. Mario looked surprised. "No words of explanation will be necessary," it explained. "All that I require is an appraisal of your worth. Such is the entry key."

_An appraisal of our worth?_ Luigi wondered. _I know it will find my brother worthy. How can it not, if it knows what Mario's done? But what about me? I'm not as brave as Mario and I never will be. But I'm a protector of the kingdom as well and even if I do get scared, I will fight against evil whenever it comes our way._

"You will step forward, red man of moustache. Speak no words. Open your heart."

Mario stood in front of the Star Gate looking, as far as Luigi could tell, his usual, easy, confident self. Even so, Mario was uneasy about being read like a book and so he filled his mind with images of his past adventures, that of battling Bowser the Koopa King on numerous occasions, that of saving Peach, that of facing down the destructive force that was the Shadow Queen, that and so much more. The Star Gate mumbled to itself as it read Mario's heart and it considered itself to be… rather impressed. It opened its eyes and looked upon the red-capped hero.

"You are true and courageous," it said, much to Mario's embarrassment. "Your heart is filled with virtue and concern for your brother."

_I have to watch out for Luigi,_ Mario thought with determination. _He's my brother. He's the only family I have. _

Mario cringed a little when the Star Gate suddenly began to advise him on his diet, that it was filled with a lot of alfredo sauce, he needed to cut down on the carbonara and do some light cardio work since his travelling and battling apparently wasn't enough to work the little extra weight off. Hey, all that adventuring was why he needed the food in the first place; saving the world was damn hard and hungry work. The Star Gate reckoned that Mario would grow to be a figure of immense popularity and hopefully not grow an immense belly and it also recommended puttanesca; that stuff was great. _How do Star Gates even eat pasta in the first place?_ Mario wondered. He hoped that the Star Gate did not hear that particular thought.

It also mentioned about Mario continuing to ward his brother. _You don't need to tell me that,_ Mario thought. _I'll always watch out for Luigi, the best I can do. Though I know I haven't been completely successful in doing so…_

Mario watched Luigi step forward and saw that he looked especially nervous, having gone quite pale. If there was one particular fault that Luigi had, it was his lack of confidence and belief in his inferiority. He could jump higher than Mario and he had the ability to control electricity. He was not as speedy as Mario but he was able to defend himself well in a fight and would waste no time in protecting his brother from an attack that Mario had otherwise not noticed. He was a strong man but he believed that he was weak and that he was cowardly because he felt fear; an impression that the Toads encouraged more often than not, forgetting that Mario was not the only hero they had.

Evidently, Mario saw with concern, the Star Gate seemed to have similar thoughts, owing to its reactions towards reading Luigi's heart. Luigi stood frozen to the spot. He was trying to recall his past adventures, particularly the one he had had in the Waffle Kingdom but under the Star Gate's scrutiny, his mind went blank. Mario had a fair idea of what the Star Gate was reading; something that was for Luigi, a foggy, shadowy memory. Considering the trauma he went through and what that… jester had done to him, it was a small mercy that Luigi could not properly remember the events of that trans-dimensional adventure…

"You," the Star Gate stated, regarding Luigi as an almost unnatural presence. Luigi cautiously approached, wondering what the Star Gate had to say. Surely it had something good to say, right? "Um… good luck out there."

This was not encouraging at all. That was it? Luigi felt deflated. What… what had he done to provoke this kind of reaction? It had to be more than his near-crippling fear he felt on many an adventure. What about that time he went through a haunted mansion to save his brother? Did that even count at all? He couldn't think about it before for some reason, but surely the Star Gate had read that, right?

"There's got to be more to it than that!" Luigi protested. "I know I probably don't match up to Mario's reading, but can't you tell me a bit more about what you read about me?"

_Please don't go giving a complex to your younger self, Luigi,_ Mario grimaced. _It's no wonder you never feel confident about yourself._

_How much have we influenced ourselves in this adventure? I haven't noticed any change in ourselves but has this already changed the way we are? It's not as if I can remember how all this seemed to me when I was younger because it's all happening now. Just like Gadd's memory changing on the spot, I think ours must be too. I just hope that our baby selves don't remember this as clearly as I will…_

The babies were watching with interest and hopefully did not fully understand the present proceedings. Stuffwell also watched with interest and curiosity. He understood the general concept of hearts and minds, etc. but was unsure as to why the heart was referred to in such metaphorical, nay, spiritual terms, as if it was something more than a conduit for pumping blood around the body. Was it just a human thing or did other species, apart from this Star Gate obviously, regard the heart in a similar fashion? Curious. Most curious indeed. Clearly it needed researching.

I could be more direct," the Star Gate frowned. "But everyone would hear. Are you sure you wish for this to be? The secrets of your heart would be revealed. That odd… incident. And that other thing as well."

"Uhh…" Luigi rubbed the back of his neck. "Couldn't you just whisper it to me?" _Whatever it's talking about, it should know that the whole Peach's dress thing was purely to save Peach and I was more suited to pull off the disguise than Mario, damn you bro._ The Star Gate agreed to Luigi's request. Mario sighed. He hoped that the Star Gate was talking about something else entirely.

"Does this sort of thing happen to you two all the time?" Stuffwell asked. "This kind of analysis?"

"Fairly often," Mario mumbled in response. "We always need to prove our worth as heroes. We're always being tested." He was watching Luigi's reaction. Luigi stood as still as a statue while listening to the Star Gate's account. _Is this another test? And my brother's been picked as the test subject? Stars above, we're trying to save the whole damn planet here! Can't they make things simple for once?_

The Star Gate had obviously finished for Luigi was now walking back to Mario. He looked… unsure of himself and deathly afraid.

"As for the little ones, I know their hearts are innocent so they may pass unhindered," Mario heard the Star Gate saying. "That means most of you are worthy of admittance." _Most of us?_ Mario thought indignantly on behalf of Luigi. "However, the green man of moustache is questionable. His heart is muddled with… certain questionable things."

Mario made some sound of protest, wondering if the Star Gate had read his brother properly, if it knew what sort of events had transpired. The babies were just confused by the situation and wondering why they were not yet through the Star Gate. Luigi kept his eyes on the ground and shuffled his feet.

"Who knows what trials the road ahead may bring? You may find yourselves tested like never before. Yet, the green man of moustache weeps and worries like a child, fearful. It is… embarrassing."

"Does everybody have to point that out to me?" Luigi snapped in a rare moment of anger. "Everybody can tell me all they want but I cannot change on the spot. That's just me I'm afraid and I'm sorry for disappointing everyone. Maybe if they went through similar things, they might actually understand!"

_Luigi… _Mario thought sadly.

These words only seemed to reinforce the Star Gate's stance. The red man of moustache did not, after all, react in the same way and he had been through as many dire situations and in fact more. "I cannot allow one who so bemoans his fate to pass through the gate. It is most unfortunate, but you may not proceed."

"But we've got to go through!" Mario burst out. Their work would be made so much easier if people just cooperated. "Everyone's depending on us since we've got a kingdom to save! There's no else that's able to do so! If we don't save the past, the future is lost as well!"

"Please calm yourselves," the Star Gate said smoothly. "I will summarise your position if you are calm."

The Star Gate offered them three options of which only the last one was viable, the other two being returning home to a dinner of puttanesca or to leave Luigi behind and continue onwards then. The third option was to search out a mystical item known as the Aurora Block whose presence within the Star Realm had long been celebrated. Striking it would let the Star Gate acknowledge Luigi's courage and cooperative spirit. Only then would they be allowed admittance.

The Star Gate then closed itself to them, letting the brothers reach a decision themselves. Their choice was obvious of course and there was no time like the present.

"Luigi." Mario saw that his brother appeared to be in a world of his own, his arms folded and his expression grim. "Er, what was it that the Star Gate told you? Do you want to talk it over?"

Luigi gave a rueful smile. "No thanks, bro. I'd rather not."

_I suppose he needs time to think it over._ "Right. Well, we better go find this block thing then. These star denizens sure like setting us tests. They don't seem to have anything better to do."

"Haha, yeah…"

"Everything will be fine, Luigi. I'm sure of it," Mario added. Luigi said nothing.

"I surmise that the Aurora Block shall be in the area furthest away from the Star Gate," Stuffwell informed the pair as they picked up their younger selves. "Your inventory is more than adequate for the battles that you shall undoubtedly face though I suggest picking up more items whenever possible since I am not yet near full capacity. Very well then. BACK TO ADVENTURE!"

"Heh, Stuffwell always has to say that," Mario remarked once the luggage returned itself to his pocket. "I wouldn't put it past the professor to program in some sort of quirk in like that."

"What? Like with FLUDD?" Luigi reminded Mario with a small grin.

"Yeah…" Mario groaned. "Finding those Shine Sprites and beating Bowser again would have been fine by me if those Piantas hadn't put me through a kangaroo court system. Seriously, Bowser Jr. made himself a complete _shadow_. Not like me at all since I am obviously not a shadow. And I think that tool was another one of Gadd's inventions. At least he provided something to clean up the first problem…"

Mario continued to grumble about his Isle Delfino disaster and told his younger self to be cautious of Piantas at all times. Nokis were more trustworthy though since they didn't really believe that Mario was responsible for the island pollution, especially as Mario wasn't even on the island when the crime was committed.

Luigi liked Mario relaying his past adventures and always found this one particularly amusing. It was also a welcome distraction considering what the Star Gate had told him.

_Have I always had a dark heart? The Star Gate found my younger self innocent though. So when did my heart go dark? Have I ever had a pure heart? The Star Gate may have found my young self innocent but that isn't the same thing as being pure._ He glanced backwards to see Baby Luigi watching a pair of Fly Guys that were busy fending off a Piranha Planet. _And to think I had no idea at that age of the stuff that was going to happen to me. We were so innocent then. And while Mario is considered to have a pure heart, I, on the other hand…_

_What's going to happen to me?_

Unusually, it was Mario who made more conversation as they trekked through the enemy-ridden Star Realm, remarking that he would probably have to rely on the hammer a little more since his soles were wearing thin again. The babies also contributed in their own small way by pointing out yet another attempted ambush by Wonder Thwacks and Love Bubbles. The brothers wasted no time in the battles at hand and by way of a Copy Flower, sending out duplicates to deliver well-executed jumps on their opponents' heads. Mario and Baby Mario were nearly sent flying by a particularly enraged Piranha Planet but Luigi and Baby Luigi quickly stepped in and ferociously fried their foes with a Fire Flower.

More enemies. Where did they all come from? One could clear the enemies in one's path that morning but there would always be more the next day. They were never-ending. Perhaps it was to keep the world in balance, chaos siding alongside calm. For the Mario Brothers, it was just another occasion in keeping their skills and instincts razor-sharp. They deftly dodged a column of Wonder Thwacks and swiftly jumped on the heads, or rather, bodies of the Love Bubbles who meant anything but love.

Ah, jumping, that curious battle style that the brothers had honed over many years though it was clear from their younger selves that they were a natural at the art even then. It was not exactly a common human attribute though; presumably it was another aspect of their Ancient Tribe ancestry since it was rather unlikely to have come from a Yoshi-based source instead. Their jumping abilities confused many an enemy who were more used to simple hand-to-hand combat or elemental attacks at the very least. It had brought them into many a bad situation, saved them from many a bad situation and as a bonus, also ensured that the cobbler in Toad Town was one rich entrepreneur, since the brothers quickly wore out even the finest, adventure-proof shoes there were.

"Watch out, bro!" Luigi called out as they were surrounded by more angry Love Bubbles. Luigi stepped in to strike the enemy attempting to attack Mario in the back. Mario immediately dodged to one side and selected an Ice Flower for them to use. The monsters slowed down, chilled to the bone and became easy targets for the battling brothers.

Their baby selves brought out their hammers for the next enemies, battle-hardened at far too early an age. The adult brothers ran along the bright platforms dodging enemy fire and attacking whenever possible. Luigi winced as something cut deeply into his arm and Mario received a small burn from a blast of energy. They threw themselves to one side out of the way of an even stronger attack and retaliated with their own.

"I hope there aren't any monsters once we get into the Star Shrine," Mario said once they defeated what seemed to be a squadron of Fly Guys. "There shouldn't be but I suppose it's possible for them to find another way around, like flying over it I guess. The star shard ended up in there after all."

"Maybe the Star Gate found them to be pure…" Luigi murmured. It was possible, after all; their version of purity may just have been different from their own.

"I doubt it," Mario frowned. "I wouldn't say that the Star Gate exactly gets many visitors either. What reason would there be for others to come here? Most would just be happy seeing Star Hill. The Star Gate will only really let people with a purpose go through. I guess we're fortunate that we're able to see these kinds of places. That we go pretty much wherever our adventures take us. But just imagine being stuck one place all the time, acting as the guardian for one area alone." The Star Gate had likely been there since time immemorial, always watching for the pure of heart who would seek access to the inner realm of the star denizens. Unless it could somehow move its consciousness elsewhere, it, among so many other beings, were trapped in one space for all time. "It's kinda sad really. But I guess it doesn't see it that way."

Being free spirits, Mario and Luigi had been going on adventures for as long as they could remember. From the fresh glades of the Mushroom Kingdom to the roaring infernos of the Dark World. From the baking sands of Dry, Dry Desert, to the freezing winds of Cool, Cool Mountain. Through space and time itself. All to save a kingdom, a world and even beyond that. But now to save their future, everybody's future, they had to save their past...

The next path was a strenuous one. Mario and Luigi put their baby selves down and made their way across the glittering stars. Everywhere as far as the eye could see there were stars, many fixed in a space so deep-blue it was almost black. How many mortals had borne witness to this? Once they reached the end of the path and stood on a large, golden star, they hit a Warp Pipe Block floating nearby and the babies were instantly transported to their side.

Ah, Warp Pipes. Who could imagine life without them? You could be transported vast distances very quickly with minimal energy so that there was no such thing as an energy crisis in the Mushroom Kingdom. Warp Pipes had been a part of the scenery for as long as anybody could remember; indeed, their origins were lost in those famous mists of time. Perhaps they were a technology bestowed upon the peoples by the mysterious Ancient Tribe. Perhaps they had always been there, a natural part of the world, as much so as the forests and mountains. Even today the dimensional qualities of the Warp Pipe system were a mystery; just one of many in this strange world. Perhaps the answer would be found someday. In any case, even if Mario and Luigi were not worldwide heroes, they would have garnered much respect for simply doing their day job as plumbers.

The brothers walked further ahead past the towering crystal pillars and there, waiting in a simple cage, was the famed Aurora Block.

"Well, that wasn't too difficult," Mario laughed. The Aurora Block glowed in their presence just waiting to be collected. "Now let's get it out of there and back to the Star Shrine. I bet it thought it would take us longer than this. Looks like that puttanesca will have to wait."

The puzzle was not difficult to work out. To their left was a convenient spring for the babies to jump upon which then took them to a higher area. Baby Mario drank the water there so that he became a human waterspout for Baby Luigi to make use of. Mario and Luigi spun the cog in front of the cage to cause the Aurora Block to fly upwards. As soon as it was at the right level, Baby Luigi whacked his brother with his hammer, sending out a watery projectile that pushed the block over to the other side. Then it was a simple matter of using the other spring to reach the block and move to the lower level.

Though Luigi was a fine jumper and he would have been able to reach the block, he would not have been able to hit it with much force, high as it was. Besides, it probably only counted if he struck the block properly in front of the Star Gate. He jumped and Baby Luigi jumped as well, striking the block and sending it over to the area where the Star Gate waited. Luigi could only hope that the next part would go as smoothly as this.

Whilst the brothers hotfooted back to the Star Gate, the Star Gate saw the block descend before it and was indeed forced to cancel its plans of puttanesca. It was not unexpected really. It knew that the block would be found and it knew that the block's power would not be granted to those that were not worthy of it. It had immediately sensed the star power that the brothers possessed and star power was not given out lightly. If a person was not worthy of such power, then they would not have been granted it in the first place. The same went for the Aurora Block: only those of pure heart would be able to strike it in the first place.

The Star Gate knew of Mario and Luigi: who did not in the Star Realm? It knew of the things they had been through. It knew the true state of their hearts.

How strange that the entire fate of the world, more often than not, rested upon these brothers. As such, it was crucial that Mario and Luigi were able to work together no matter the circumstances and also understand each other.

Ah, the brothers were returning. It was time to initiate the final test that had been delegated to it.

"Yes, that is it," it spoke once the brothers had reached him. "Impressive. That is the Aurora Block. You have done well to find it."

The Aurora Block floated before them, shimmering in a vast array of marvellous colours. Power emanated from it in a way that even normal beings could sense. It resonated with the star power that Mario and Luigi already held. There was a reason it was celebrated by the star denizens.

"Now green man of moustache," it continued. "Strike the block so that I may deem you worthy despite your flaws."

_Well, I suppose we all have flaws,_ Luigi thought as he positioned himself beneath the block. _Mario can be a glory-hog when he wants to be and this Star Gate is pretty judgmental though I guess it has to be. And I know I don't really match up to the expectations of a hero…_ He took a deep breath. _OK, Luigi. Let's just get this thing over and done with._

Luigi performed his signature high jump. He sprung from the ground, fist in the air; ready to punch the Aurora Block for all that it was worth.

The block… moved out of Luigi's reach. It flew to the right.

_OK…_ Luigi thought, painfully aware that everybody was watching him. _That's not supposed to happen, right? Maybe it needs a second jump…_

Luigi jumped again and the block moved out of his way again. Mario frowned. Why was this happening? Did the Star Gate have anything to do with this? Was this yet another test that they had to face? Did the powers that be have nothing better to do than to test them all the time? They had a kingdom, nay; a world to save and they were running out of time. He felt his fists automatically tighten.

"No, no, no. That will not do," the Star Gate reprimanded. Its face was expressionless and yet its disappointment could be felt quite clearly. "Your insincerity sickens me. Approach me this instant."

_I am sincere!_ Luigi wanted to rage as he stood before the looming Star Gate_. I want to hit this block. I want this done right since you think I'm still unworthy. Approach me this instant. What does it think I am, a naughty school kid? _

"Are you listening, green man of moustache?" it asked. It sensed Luigi's anger and promptly ignored it. "For you should listen well. It was not due to your efforts alone that the block was brought here, was it? Who is responsible for this achievement? Hm? Who is it that made this possible?"

_Well, all of us, obviously,_ Luigi thought. He'd gone through enough adventures with his brother to know that team effort was a must. He was about to say this out loud when the Star Gate demanded that Luigi choose from the following three options: Mario, the babies or Luigi himself_. Huh? That can't be right. What is it playing at? Fine, I'll play by your game then._

"Er, Mario," said Luigi quietly. His brother had already been deemed worthy by the Star Gate after all. He was a world renowned hero. If anybody's efforts were responsible for their achievement, it was Mario. Luigi cringed under the Star Gate's withering scowl.

"That is not true, is it?" the Star Gate frowned, keeping Luigi in its steely gaze. "Think this through carefully. To whom do you owe thanks for the completion of your task?"

Mario folded his arms and stared at the Star Gate, trying to decipher its purpose. _We know it's not just one of us, it's all of us. What on earth is it doing? This has got to be another test, right?_ Mario thought hard. _I suppose there have been times when I've gone off on my own adventures while Luigi's stayed behind, even though there have been occasions when he's wanted to come along too. But I don't want him getting hurt. He's been hurt enough._

_Could it be something to do with that?_

"The babies," Luigi mumbled. What else could he say? The Star Gate had already said that it was not due to his efforts alone that brought the Aurora Block here. He flinched as the Star Gate glared at him. Luigi sweated on the spot and suddenly felt terrified, afraid that the Star Gate was going to do something to him that neither he nor Mario would be able to prevent.

"You honestly believe this to be true? Think before speaking." The babies looked at the Star Gate and wondered if they were being demeaned in some way. "To whom do you owe thanks in completion of your task?"

_Well, I suppose it's specifically my task because I'm the one who has to hit the block. So because I went out there to, I don't know, solve my own problem or something, maybe I'm supposed to say it's me because if I didn't bother, why should the others? But it doesn't feel right at all…_ "Fine, it must be me," Luigi said desperately.

"**GET SERIOUS!"** the Star Gate thundered much to everybody's surprise. Luigi instantly jumped backwards and was deathly afraid. What had he done wrong now?

"The correct answer is: 4. Everyone!" it boomed furiously. "What else could it be?" The sky behind the Star Gate suddenly became much darker. "Hmph. How could you fail to know the correct answer?" The Star Gate was suddenly rather frightening when one beheld its rage. "It is inconceivable to me. It is deplorable."

"B-b-but," Luigi stammered. "You only gave me three options to choose from! There wasn't an option four to choose from!"

"**YOU LIE!" **the Star Gate roared. Luigi trembled on the spot. He didn't know what to make of this at all. "It is this very tendency to falsify and edit facts that gets you into trouble!"

_Since when do I do that?! The only time I've really edited some of my facts was about Princess Éclair in my whole Waffle Kingdom quest. I only didn't want to tell Mario that my heart had been broken. I even told him about having to play grass and dressing up as a sacrificial maiden! Those books twisted things more than I did and I definitely wasn't involved in editing them or anything!_

"I'm telling you the truth!" Luigi protested.

"Surely you realise your progress is a testament to teamwork? That is a group effort?" the Star Gate despaired. "I know you do, and yet you refuse to pick the correct answer: 4. Everyone!" The Star Gate heaved a sigh of great disappointment. "And then you lie. I am appalled."

"I'm not a liar…" Luigi whimpered.

"If you continue thusly…" the Star Gate said slowly. Here there was a slight pause for effect. **"YOUR FATE IS SEALED!"** the Star Gate announced thus condemning Luigi. "You shall spend the rest of your days in loneliness. Mark my words!"

This was the last straw. The Star Gate had successfully broken Luigi's spirit. Luigi could not help it. He broke down into tears.

Luigi had always been sensitive, certainly more so than Mario. The populace expected a hero to be strong not only physically, but emotionally as well. A hero did not show his terror before others; they were looked up to after all as a beacon of strength and security. They certainly did not cry before others or let their feelings become so extreme. But Luigi was not like that. He could not remain as resolute as Mario nor could he hide what he felt. And he did hear what others said occasionally even if Mario thought he did not.

He had been judged unworthy before. Now it had been proved certain. And with his apparent dark heart… what hope did he have of passing through the gate?

Mario clenched his fists. This had gone far enough. He assumed that the Star Gate would reveal at some point that this was all a test, blah, blah, blah, you have my support, what you seek shall be ahead and so on and so forth. The usual business. Clearly he was mistaken. This guardian of the Star Shrine, this supposedly benevolent being, was fabricating everything to make his brother seem worthless. And nothing could be further from the truth. Mario could stand it no longer.

"You're the liar!" Mario yelled furiously as he stormed up to the Star Gate. "My brother is not like that at all and you know it! You're twisting everything to make my brother seem like a bad guy!" To his satisfaction, his younger self suddenly began whacking the Star Gate with his trusty hammer. "We know that everybody contributed to getting the Aurora Block here; we've been on enough adventures together to know that teamwork is vital. Luigi's done nothing wrong and he's far braver than you think! I cannot accept your judgment. You do not know Luigi like I do. He is my brother and I will not continue without him because we stand together. And if you can't accept that… Well… that's your problem."

Mario expected the Star Gate to become terribly furious and unleash a violent doom using hitherto unknown powers for daring to question and to criticise the Star Shrine's Guardian. Whatever the Star Gate dared to retaliate with though, Mario would take it. He was not letting the Star Gate treat Luigi in that manner. What kind of older brother would he be if he did that? He folded his arms and glared at the Star Gate with all the challenge he could muster.

The Star Gate did not appear angry at all but rather thoughtful. Baby Mario stopped swinging his hammer and looked up curiously along with Baby Luigi.

"Incredible…" it murmured to itself thinking deeply. "All of you… You truly are… **AMAZING!"** The last word made the younger siblings and Mario jump with surprise. The Star Gate beamed broadly. "You are the best siblings ever!"

Mario hesitated. He was confused. Did that mean… it was all a test after all?

"Come, green man of moustache," the Star Gate spoke. "You need weep no more. Rise and face me. This was all merely a test of my devising."

Mario sighed with undisguised relief as Luigi stood up and faced the Star Gate wiping the last of his tears away. Luigi was full of doubt though. If this had all been a test, then what about that earlier admission? Still, did it mean there was hope for him after all?

"Red man of moustache," the Star Gate resumed. "For the sake of your brother, you went in search of the Aurora Block. You endured hardships and supported your sibling. Your feelings for your brother are genuine. What a grand older brother." The Star Gate smiled. "I am quite moved."

"Er, thank you," Mario mumbled. _I wouldn't have it any other way. People say that I'm a hero but I wouldn't be able to do half the things I do without knowing that I'll always have support. Knowing that I'm not alone…_

"Green man of moustache…" the Star Gate said.

Luigi took a deep breath. The Star Gate seemed much brighter now, much kinder.

"For all that I have forced you to endure, forgive me. You see, I know the truth. Your heart is like a gemstone; multi-faceted and beautiful. I see how it sparkles. There are places that need polishing but you are vital to your companions."

"Really?" Luigi confirmed. Relief spread across his features. _So I guess I don't have such a dark heart after all. That's… good to know. Even after all that… that happened not too long ago._

"You must march bravely on," the Star Gate continued. "You have my undying support. You may all pass. I will not hinder you."

Luigi nodded. He felt Mario's hand on his shoulder. The brothers exchanged small grins that spoke volumes.

"Now, green man of moustache," the Star Gate said. "Please strike the block with all of your new-found grace."

Luigi wandered over to where the shimmering Aurora Block was waiting. It was almost calling out to him. Luigi leapt up and finally struck the wondrous block. He felt a powerful tingle race down his arm as soon as he connected with it. He landed again suddenly feeling a whole lot lighter, as if his burdens had been temporarily lifted from him.

"Yes, a fine jump," the Star Gate remarked once the block flew upwards. It was immensely pleased indeed. "Oh, and by the way," it suddenly added. "The Aurora Block… It can alter its shape to match the size of the heart of the one who strikes it."

A square-shaped shadow appeared over Luigi that was far bigger than he was. He warily glanced up only to see the now massive Aurora Block rushing towards him and squashing him flat.

"Whoa, Luigi! Are you alright?" Mario called out once the gigantic, shimmering block removed itself and vanished out of sight. His brother was as flat as if he had just learnt Baby Cakes. Luigi jumped a little and was apparently fine. The babies laughed, finding the whole situation terribly amusing. _Wow. I guess he has a pretty big heart after all if it's far bigger than he is. I told you it would be fine, little bro._

"Without further delay, let the gate be open," the Star Gate announced. "May the road ahead bring you all much happiness."

At long last, the gate to the Star Shrine was open before them, a way to the brightest and strongest of stars, a way hopefully, to that Cobalt Shard.

Luigi stretched himself once he had been brought back to normal, ready to continue with their adventure. And once this adventure was finished, they had only had to wait a little while before another adventure presented itself to them. The burden that the Mario Bros. carried was a heavy one but it was not without its rewards and it was easier to bear when they stood together, facing down anything that dared to wreck the peace and safety of their kingdom and their world.

Mario did not ask at that point just what it was that the Star Gate had told his brother. For now, it didn't seem to matter. For now, they had an adventure to be getting on with.

"Ready, Luigi?"

"Ready, Mario."

The brothers picked up their younger selves and walked through the Star Gate, unaware of what the future had in store for them.

* * *

**Just a note on the whole Ancient Tribe thing. In _Super Paper Mario_, after the Merlee episode, Count Bleck makes this comment: "A Light Prognosticus hero... descendants of the ancient tribe... Their strength grows." I find that rather interesting. I interpret it as Mario and Luigi being descended from the Ancient Tribe. Right, wrong or unconfirmed, the idea's stuck in my head now. Will their origins ever be explored more deeply in the games other than being rescued by Yoshis? Who knows?**


End file.
